Diamond Dust
by RedsChikyz
Summary: Jika kau ingin pergi ke kutub utara Kudengar ada banyak es disana Itu terbawa angin Saat sinar matahari menerpa mereka Mereka akan berkilau seperti berlian Dan jika kau mencoba menangkapnya dengan tanganmu Mereka akan menghilang
1. chapter 1

.

.

Tangan wanita pirang itu selalu bergetar tak terkendali ... Sementara langkah kakinya masih mengikuti seorang dihadapannya... pria yang membawa sebuah gitar di punggungnya , ia bahkan tidak mengenal dengan jelas siapa pria itu tapi hati dan perasaannya berkata lain ... langkahnya terhenti ketika pria itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kepadanya ... tatapan mata pria itu seketika membuat tangan yang selalu bergetar itu berhenti.

.

.

Chapter 1

Suara mobil ambulance membelah kota Tokyo. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat berusaha menyelamatkan seorang yang tengah berbaring dengan berbagai peralatan medis berusaha mempertahankan nyawa sang pasien.

"hiks..hiks..hiks...Ino... Inoooo! Kenapa kau melakukan itu..?! kenapa?!! Kenapa lagi!!" seorang ibu itu meraung menangis melihat putri nya masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tangan ini... Tangan siapa menurutmu ini! Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan hal seperti ini! Hiks... hiks... lihat dirimu! Apa kamu tidak malu terlihat seperti ini di hadapan ayahmu!" wanita paruh baya itu masih menangisi putrinya, ia memegang wajah putri nya yang masih memakai masker oksigen, sementara tangan yang satunya memengang tangan putrinya yang masih diperban dengan sedikit noda darah.

Sementara itu, disisi lain seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam itu masih melangkahkkan kakinya tak tentu arah , wajah dan bibir pemuda itu berdarah dan masih ada beberapa lebam lainnya diwajahnya entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria itu sebelumnya.

"Bu kita harus membuatnya tetap stabil" seorang petugas ambulance masih menenangkan sang ibu dari sang pasien yang sedari tadi masih berteriak dan menangis dengan keras.

"Oh.. Ino.. hiks .. hiks... tanganmu! Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada tanganmu! Kamu pikir siapa dirimu! Apa yang kamu pikirkan ! inoo.. hiks... hiks...!!" ibu ini memang keras kepala , dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang petugas katakan sedari tadi , ia masih saja menangis dengan kencang.

"Bu, putri anda tidak akan meninggal hanya karena itu! Kenyataan itu sedikit berbeda dari drama yang ada di televisi !" petugas lain yang berada didepan mengemudi ikut menenangkan walaupun sedikit kesal, karena ibu itu tidak berhenti menangis dan berteriak sedari tadi membuat keadaan menjadi panik saja.

"Sungguh berlebihan,memangnya kenapa kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tangan anaknya itu? Apakah dia seorang yang terkenal?" lanjutnya.

"Dia adalah seorang pianist keajaiban, pemain piano profesional , yamanaka ino" petugas disampingnya menyahuti.

"Pianist keajaiban? Yamanaka Ino? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya" petugas itu menimang mencoba mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh kawannya tadi.

Ambulance pun akhirnya sampai didepan rumah sakit, para petugas bergegas membawa pasien menuju Ruang gawat darurat, dua orang dari mereka segera menurunkan pasien dan satu petugas lagi menggendong wanita paruh baya yang masih terus meraung menangisi putri tercintanya.

Disisi lain pria yang sedari berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya itu berhenti sejenak melihat didepan nya telah ada sebuah mobil ambulance dan para petugas pun terlihat sangat cekatan membawa pasien nya yang sedang sekarat. Pria itu terdiam saat menatap pasien yang ada diranjang itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Tahun 1988

Balita berusia 7 bulan itu merangkak menuju sebuah ruangan di kediamannya yang begitu besar, balita itu berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan ketika mendengar dua orang yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya, dia hanya duduk diam dengan polosnya tanpa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Haruskah aku memberikan pelajaran tambahan piano klasik seperti Ino chan? Bagaimana menurutmu Neechan ? apa anak ku ada bakat bermain piano atau tidak ya?" seorang wanita muda berapron itu bertanya kepada wanita yang lebih tua disampingnya , mereka sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan didapur.

"Ada bakat atau tidak itu tidak masalah, yang bermasalah adalah keuangan orang tuanya!" wanita yang gemuk dan sedikit lebih tua itu menjawab sembari masih mencuci beberapa sayuran.

"sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminjam uang dari bank dan kemudian memberikan pelajaran piano tambahan pada anakku , dan setelah ia besar dan terkenal kami akan membayar semua hutang itu"

"Ya! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menghentikan pembicaraan kita ini! Yang kamu akan rawat itu seorang anak bukan bisnis ! kamu akan meminjam uang dan terlilit hutang pada bank atau sebagainya demi anakmu , kamu pikir anakmu itu barang yang bisa di investasikan ? berhenti berbicara yang tidak penting seperti itu yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah merawat anakmu menjadi anak yang selalu sehat!"

"haha ... neechan benar , mengurus anakku seperti Ino-chan pasti akan membuang biaya yang sangat banyak kan?" wanita berapron merah muda itu tertawa.

"Hanya mendengarkan kamu berbica... Oh!" wanita gemuk itu tidak melanjutkan bicara nya, ia tersentak melihat seorang balita, anak dari atasannya berada didepan pintu dapur dan merangkak menuju ke arah mereka.

" Ohh~ si kecil kami Ino-chan sudah bangun, sejak kapan kamu bangun sayang" wanita gemuk itu menggendong balita Ino yang masih sangat kecil , Ino kecil hanya tertawa sambil tangannya menggapai – gapai di udara.

"Apa kamu bangun karena lapar sayang?"

"Tapi ini belum waktunya kamu makan sayang" Ino kecil masih saja menggapai -gapai tangannya, ia melihat sebuah acara ditelevisi yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Ah~ kamu ingin melihat televisi sayang, memangnya ada apa di acara itu manis~ apa kamu senang sayang? Ino-chan suka menonton televisi" Ino kecil tertawa sambil masih menggerakkan tangan kecilnya ,si kecil itu terlihat sangat senang melihat televisi.

"Ino sayang~ apa kamu ingin bertemu ibumu?"

"Ah.. Neechan... Neechan! Sarung tangan! Ino-chan harus memakai sarung tanganya!" wanita gemuk itu sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan dari temannya, ia juga baru sadar bahwa balita yang digendongnya itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan kecilnya.

"AH... ASTAGA... Sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi ! ini buruk! Tolong gendong dia sebentar" wanita itu memberikan Ino pada wanita berapron dengan sedikit tergesa, ia harus segera mengambil sarung tangan si balita dengan cepat sebelum mereka mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar.

"Kenapa Ino kecil kami melepaskan sarung tanganmu sayang~ kamu tahu kan sayang ,tangan mu itu tidak boleh terluka, Ino kecil kami adalah anak yang paling beruntung didunia, Ino-chan terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan calon pemain piano yang hebat, dan tidak pernah khawatir akan kekurangan uang" wanita itu berbicara pada balita yang ada digendongannya, sebenarnya ia sangat iri pada balita digendongannya ini, masih kecil tapi sudah memiliki segalanya.

"Hei , apa yang kau katakan pada seorang bayi huh?" wanita gemuk itu datang dan segera memasangkan sarung tangan kepada Ino kecil.

"Siapa yang peduli,bukankah semuanya benar? Ah.. sudah selesai, apa kamu sekarang ingin melihat ibumu sayang"

Sementara itu diruangan lain tepatnya diruang tamu suara biola memenuhi ruangan terdengar tidak begitu baik , tapi wanita berambut lurus panjang itu terus memainkan biola nya tidak peduli dengan nada suara biolanya yang sedikit sumbang dan itu membuat seorang pria di sampingnya yang sedang menonton televisi merasa terganggu.

"sayang..." wanita itu menghentikan permainan biolanya ketika sang suami memanggilnya.

"kamu sungguh tidak mempunyai bakat" lanjutnya. Jahat sekali bukan.

Suara balita terdengar memasuki ruang keluarga Yamanaka , keduanya berdiri melihat anak kesayangan mereka.

"ahh... putri kecil kami sudah bangun ? dan sudah memakai sarung tangan sayang" ketika sang ibu ingin menggendong anaknya, tapi lebih dulu sang suami mengambilnya.

" Matikan televisinya" suruhnya pada sang istri.

"Ayo sayang" sang ayah menggendong putri kecilnya dan membawanya ke arah piano besar yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

"Putriku sudah bertambah besar ,kamu ingin melihat kakek dan nenek?" ayahnya Yamanaka Inochi itu membawanya pada beberapa figura foto keluarga besar yang berjejer di dinding.

"kakek... nenek... lihatlah aku tumbuh dengan cepat, cucu mu ada disini, Ino disini, yang akan mengembalikan kebanggaan keluarga kita Yamanaka, Ino akan menjadi pianist klasik yang akan sangat terkenal" Inoichi itu tersenyum seolah anaknya itu akan menjadi penerus keluarganya seperti kakek neneknya terdahulu yang menjadi pemain terkemuka didunia.

"Ino sayang! Putri kecil ayah ingin bermain piano?" dan dari situlah semuanya dimulai.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Tahun 1998

Suara piano mengalun indah dikediaman yamanaka, alunan nada itu begitu indah tanpa cacat sedikitpun seolah yang bermain adalah pemain profesional, sudah sepuluh tahun waktu berlalu, balita yang dulu masih sangat kecil itu kini sudah berubah menjadi bocah kecil yang sangat pintar dan berbakat, tangan nya begitu lincah memainkan tuts-tuts piano dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya begitu bangga kepadanya.

"Oh tuhan... oh tuhan .. lihatlah putri kecil kita, putri kita sungguh berbakat, aku hampir tidak percaya ini, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, Oh.. Ino kami sungguh seperti keajaiban , benarkan sensei?" ibu Yamanaka itu benar-benar bangga pada anaknya, ibu mana yang tidak bangga jika anaknya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun ini sudah hafal bahkan sangat lincah memainkan piano tanpa ada sedikitpun kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Ya tentu saja nyonya, dia bertambah lebih baik lagi setiap harinya, aku belum pernah bertemu anak sepintar Ino sebelumnya " Ini guru privatnya, Kurenai sensei pun bangga pada anak muridnya itu, ia tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut pirang ino.

"Sensei, terima kasih atas semuanya, Kami mungkin akan pindah ke jerman, tapi kami pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa-jasamu" ibu Ino mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru Kurenai.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anda, ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bisa mengajar dikeluarga Yamanaka" Guru Kurenai melihat anak muridnya ini, ia kembali mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut.

"Bahkan jika keluarga kalian pindah ke Jerman, itu mungkin akan sedikit susah untuk beradaptasi dan dia pasti akan kesepian, Aku sedikit khawatir tentang itu" Kurenai berucap dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak usah khawatir Sensei, selama masih ada piano disampingku aku tidak mungkin merasa kesepian" ucap Ino.

"Astaga, lihatlah dirimu jawaban mu seperti orang dewasa, kalau sudah begini apa lagi yah yang harus Sensei katakan?" balas Kurenai dengan tersenyum. Ino memang anak berusia sepuluh tahun tapi ia memiliki sifat yang cukup dewasa dibandingkan anak seumurannya yang lain.

Waktu semakin sore dan itu berarti sudah waktunya guru Kurenai pulang, Ino pun seperti biasa, ketika sang guru pulang ia akan mengantarkannya sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah... Sensei baru ingat jika Ino-chan selalu ingin pergi ke Jerman bukan?"

"hmmm..?" Ino menyahut.

"Bukankah itu adalah keinginanmu sejak kau berumur delapan tahun?"

"Ah.. tentang cara bermain Pianoku" Ino terdiam sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"sebenarnya aku ingin belajar, disini terlalu banyak yang aku tidak tahu, aku ingin menonton film lebih banyak, membaca buku lebih banyak, aku akan mencari jalan itu, jalanku sendiri, cara bermain piano yang unik yang berbeda dari yang lain" mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang, Ino berhenti seraya membukakan pintu gerbang untuk sang guru.

"Ya, Jika kamu belajar dengan keras, kamu pasti akan menemukan jalan itu, 'Jalan' yang cocok untukmu"

"Aku tidak tahu film dan buku apa yang ingin kau lihat dan baca" perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika suara dibelakang mereka menginterupsi yang membuat mereka diam seketika.

"Tapi jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu hal, Kau seharusnya meminta ijin kepada Ayah terlebih dahulu" ada nada penekanan disetiap kata katanya, Yamanaka Inoichi seperti nya tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Ah...! Oh.. Ino-chan apakah kamu sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temanmu? Bukankah dua hari lagi kamu akan pindah?" Kurenai berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ino menggeleng.

"Jika aku mempunyai teman, apakah Sensei pikir aku bisa bermain piano dengan sebaik itu? Sensei seharusnya sudah tahu.. aku lebih suka sendirian" jawab Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kurenai sempat berpikir sebenarnya yang ia ajak bicara ini anak kecil atau orang dewasa. Ino sungguh berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Suasana diruang keluarga Yamanaka kini tidak seperti biasanya, banyak para pekerja yang memindahkan barang barang untuk kepindahan mereka, sang ibu Yamanaka masih sibuk menyuruh para pekerja menyiapkan barang barang mereka yang nantinya akan mereka pindahkan, sementara disudut ruangan masih terdengar suara tuts piano, mentari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya tapi sedari tadi sang kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu masih saja melatih putrinya tanpa henti,latihan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"PIANISSIMO...! PIANISSIMO..!! (pianissimo adalah istilah untuk bermain secara lembut) Ulangi lagi.!" Sudah sekian kalinya Inoichi mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia masih melatih putrinya supaya bermain lebih baik lagi.

"hmmm... maaf Ayah aku hanya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" Ino bersuara seraya memijat sedikit punggungnya yang sedikit lelah.

"hmm... aku tahu apa yang kamu maksud, akan lebih baik jika kita mencari ruang latihan yang lain atau kamu berpikir untuk mengakhiri latihan hanya karena kamu tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini!" Ayahnya melihat beberapa pekerja masih berlalu lalang bekerja dan itu membuat mereka sedikit terganggu.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud Ayah" Ino menatap keluar jendela.

"Apakah aku akan terus latihan sampai kita pindah rumah?" Lanjutnya.

"Itulah mengapa Ayah akan mempersingkat waktu latihan hanya sepuluh jam perhari" Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayahnya memang sangat keras mendidiknya, bahkan setiap hari ia harus berlatih piano lebih dari dua belas jam.

"Yang harus kamu lakukan hanya latihan setiap hari sampai hari pertunjukan itu tiba. Ino kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi Pianist profesional tanpa menejement waktu yang ekstensif dan banyak ketekunan. Jika kau pergi ke Jerman akan ada banyak anak anak yang lebih pintar darimu, kamu seharusnya harus lebih giat belajar disini!" lanjut sang Ayah.

"hmm... kenapa ayah selalu banyak bicara, itu menyebalkan. Baiklah jika Ayah memaksa, kali ini Aku akan bermain dengan sempurna. Lihatlah aku Ayah"

"Bagus"

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tanpa henti Ino memainkan permainan pianonya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, itu berarti latihan untuk hari ini selesai, Ino melihat sang Ayah tertidur disofa.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar,ia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya tetapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan sejak lama, yaitu mengecat kuku. Ino mengambil benda itu yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dibawah meja belajarnya, ia menyembunyikan cat kuku itu disebuah kotak bekas makanan ringan supaya tidak diketahui oleh Ayahnya.

Ino dengan hati – hati mengoleskan cat kuku berwarna merah muda di tangannya, hampir sebentar lagi selesai tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang dibelakang yang mengawasinya.

"Ayah selalu bilang padamu, ketika kamu tidak sedang bermain piano, kamu harus selalu memakai sarung tanganmu!" Sang Ayah menginterupsi dengan suara kerasnya.

"Ah... Aku lupa Ayah" Ino terdiam, ia takut ketika Ayahnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Berikan itu pada Ayah. Seorang pianist tidak boleh mengecat kukunya! Di Jerman kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi Yamanaka Ino!!" Ino memberikan semua cat kuku itu kepada Ayahnya. Dan tanpa Ino ketahui cat kuku itu sudah berada ditempat sampah ke esokkan paginya.

10 tahun kemudian

Tokyo – Japan

Alunan indah suara piano terdengar dipenjuru stadion itu, jari-jari indah itu bermain dengan sangat lincah membuat seluruh penonton terkagum pada Gadis cantik berambut pirang dihadapan mereka. Sekarang Yamanaka Ino sudah menjadi seorang Pianist muda berbakat seperti harapan keluarganya. Dan dari semua penonton yang ada, sang Ayahlah yang terlihat sangat bangga, didikan yang begitu keras ia lakukan pada putrinya itu kini berbuah kesuksesan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yamanaka Ino? pianist muda berbakat yang membanggakan keluarga dan negaranya. Karena hampir disetiap ajang perlombaan ia menjadi yang terbaik.

Kini suara alunan piano itu berhenti dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan penonton yang melihatnya, semuanya terkagum kagum dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan piano. Kini si cantik Yamanaka Ino sudah menjadi sorotan seluruh awak media di Japan.

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Hampir seluruh berita di media cetak membicaran penampilan memukau Yamanaka Ino, Gadis muda berbakat yang baru pulang dari Jerman itu disambut dengan baik oleh para penggemarnya di Japan, apalagi awak media yang sekarang sedang gencar gencarnya memuat segala sesuatu tentang Yamanaka Ino, apapun yang dilakukan Ino seolah akan menjadi perbincangan hangat yang selalu menarik perhatian publik.

Setelah konser yang Ino lakukan kini dia berada disebuah ruangan istirahat badannya begitu lelah sedangkan tangannya ia rendam dengan air hangat supaya meredakan nyeri dan membuat tangannya menjadi rileks. Ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu membuatnya merenungkan niatnya untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Oh putriku... Ino-chan kami, penampilanmu sungguh sangat indah sayang" Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan disusul seorang pria dibelakangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tua Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bermain lebih baik dari biasanya? Ibu pikir kamu akan gugup karena ini adalah kali pertama kamu tampil ditempat asalmu. Oh..ho..ho... Putri kami adalah seorang pahlawan.. pahlawan" Ibu Ino benar benar sangat bangga padanya.

"Aku tidak gugup bu, aku hanya harus lebih fokus lagi pada permainan ku" Jawab Ino dengan sedikit senyum dibibirnya.

"Diluar masih banyak reporter Ino, semua orang masih sangat bersemangat mengantisipasi penampilan pertamamu di America minggu depan. Istirahatlah selagi kamu bisa, Kami akan menyiapkan penerbanganmu ke Amerika segera" Hampir disemua pertunjukan yang Ino buat Ayah nya lah yang selalu menemaninya.

"Pembohong! Kamu adalah orang yang paling mengantisipasi penampilanku lebih dari para reporter itukan Ayah? Debut penampilan pertamaku di Amerika. Bukankah Ayah harus mengatakannya seperti itu. Apa yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah sebuah pelukan darimu Ayah" Yamanaka Inoichi kini benar benar bangga pada anaknya, akhirnya impian yang selama ini ia harapkan benar benar ada didepan mata, anaknya kini akan menjadi pianist terkenal didunia, Ia memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bangga padamu, Putriku"

"Danke!!"(terima kasih dalam bahasa Jerman)

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur rasanya benar benar melelahkan, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya, bahkan gaun yang ia kenakan pun belum sempat ia ganti, ia hanya begitu lelah itu saja.

"Setelah melihat penampilanmu hari ini, Ibu pikir kamu sekarang sudah berada dipuncaknya! Putri kami sudah berada dipuncak kesuksesan! Ibu belum pernah melihat pianist yang sehebat dirimu, Kamu yang terbaik Ino-can! Percayalah pada ibu" Ibunya masih berada diruangan kamar tidurnya, sedari tadi sang Ibu selalu berbica tentang penampilannya yang begitu memukau.

"Jika kamu bermain Piano di Amerika seperti saat ini..."

"Bu.." Ibunya berhenti berbicara.

"Hmmm...?"

"Aku ingin istirahat"

"Baiklah, silahkan tapi kau harus mandi dulu kemudian istirahat. Apa kamu mau Ibu yang menyiapkan airnya?" Ibunya sedikit khawatir, hari ini Ino benar benar terlihat begitu lelah.

"Tidak usah Bu, Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Ibu keluarlah. Aku ingin telanjang" Ibunya terdiam.

"Baiklah, Ibu dan Ayahmu ada di kamar sebelah. Jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil kami" Ino mulai menutupi semua jendela kamar tidurnya dan sang Ibu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar.

"Bu.."

"Hmm...?" Sang Ibu berhenti sejenak mendengar anaknya berbicara.

"Apakah Ibu pernah melihat lautan?" Ino bertanya pada sang Ibu tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Tentu saja pernah.! Bukankah Ino juga pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari kaca jendela hotel. Aku bahkan belum pernah berjalan di atas pasir pantai" Ino berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit sendu.

"Oh... Itu.."

"Lautan itu... ketika Ibu melihatnya apakah airnya bergelombang?" Ibunya terdiam dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ino. Karena kesibukan Ino ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Mengingat itu Ibunya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak, lupakan itu. Aku pikir aku hanya sangat kelelahan. Jangan masuk sampai besok pagi Bu"

"Baiklah, Istirahatlah dengan nyenyak" Suara pintu tertutup. Kini hanya tinggal Ino sendiri dikamarnya, satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan ia lepaskan, dan sekarang ia sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia telanjang. Ino alih alih mandi ia malah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikiran dan badannya begitu lelah tapi entah mengapa matanya masih tidak bisa ia pejamkan.

Ino menekan sebuah remote televisi kemudian ia menyalakannya. Dan disana ada sebuah acara tentang para pemusik.

Jalan pemuda Tokyo!

Disini jalanan yang selalu dipenuhi pemuda dan pemudi yang menyukai musik dan kebebasan.

Ada suatu tempat ditokyo yang selalu membuat jiwa para pemuda meledak. Musik yang begitu bersemangat untuk para anak muda. Persembahan megah untuk para penonton dari hati mereka!

'Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada alasan mengapa kita bermain musik? Kami hanya melakukan karena kami ingin melakukannya. Karena kami menyukai musik'

Dan itulah sekilas curahan hati dari seorang yang mempunyai semangat kebebasan Tokyo indie band...

Ino mulai samar samar mendengarkan suara televisi, matanya kini kian memberat dan kemudian ia sudah tidak mmendengar apa apa lagi. Ia benar benar sudah terlelap.

Waktu berlalu ini sudah jam dua belas malam, tanpa Ino sadari sang Ayah kini telah berada dikamarnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan?" Ayahnya terdiam melihat sang putri tertidur tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Inoichi itu kini menutupi badan sang putri tercintanya dengan selimut tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, kemudian menoleh sesaat melihat Ino dan meninggalkan putrinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum Ino membuka matanya, Ia hanya mendengar suara wanita menangis dikamarnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa... hiks... aku tidak tahu mengapa..." wanita itu sesekali berhenti berbicara karena tersendak oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Dia... dia hanya bilang.. tidak tahu jalan dengan baik.. hiks ... tem .. tempat penyewaan mobil.. dia tidak percaya dengan... navi.. navigasi .. hiks... jadi dia... dia pergi untuk mengecek... tempat pertama.. hiks...hiks..." Ino masih belum sadar dari bangun tidurnya ia masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Ibu?" Ino masih belum mengerti apa yang Ibunya bicarakan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah ibunya meraung tidak jelas dipagi hari dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Hiks... pagi.. pagi ini.. Ayahmu... ayahmu kecelakaan!!" Sang Ibu kini menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai masih dengan tangisannya yang menyayat. Sedanhkan Ino hanya terdiam membisu.

Yamanaka Inoichi, Ayahku meninggal dunia...

Akhirnya flashback nya selesai Fuiihhh...

Btw Ini cerita bukan sepenuhnya milik saya...

saya hanya terinspirasi dari cerita Manhwa dengan judul yang sama...

Karena ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku...

maaf jika ada salah salah kata atau yang tidak dimengerti *maklum namanya juga amatiran*

Semoga kalian menikmatinya...

Bye...bye...


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti kediaman Yamanaka, semenjak tadi pagi keluarga itu selalu dikunjungi oleh para pelayat, rangkaian bunga yang begitu indah kini berada disekeliling foto Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum tapi sebaliknya berbeda dengan sang istri dan putrinya, Ibu Yamanaka masih menangis tersedu-sedu sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang begitu muram, matanya merah karena sedari tadi ia menangis dengan diam.

"Hiks...hiks... Sayang...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Hiks...hiks..." Ino masih diam terduduk, Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi hampir tidak pernah berhenti menangis.

"Ino.." Ino menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Itu Kurenai sensei, guru les privatnya dulu.

"Nyonya, ini pasti sangat mengejutkan bagi Anda, Aku turut berduka cita" lanjutnya.

"Sen... Sensei... Huaa... hiks... hiks...hiks... Oh.. Sensei...!!" Kini Sensei memeluk sang Ibu berusaha menenangkannya tapi itu malah membuat tangisan Yamanaka Noriko semakin kencang.

"Suamiku... hiks... Ayahnya Ino... hiks.. dia sangat buruk... hiks... apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan?.. hiks... Ayahnya Ino... " Kurenai begitu sedih melihat keadaan Yamanaka Noriko yang begitu terlihat terpukul atas kematian sang suami. Sedangkan Ino masih terdiam menunduk, Kurenai baru pertama kali melihat Ino seperti itu. Terlihat sangat kacau.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sejak kau pergi ke Jerman. Sepuluh tahun?" Kurenai dan Ino sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Yamanaka.

"hmmm..." Ino hanya menjawab dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Kurenai.

"Apakah kau akan membatalkan seluruh jadwal pertunjukanmu untuk saat ini?"

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk melanjutkan pertunjukanku di Amerika, itu adalah impianku sejak dulu" Ino menjawab.

"Bukankah itu terlalu sulit?" Kurenai menatap Ino. Ia tahu betapa keras perjuangan anak itu hingga saat ini, tapi lihatlah keadaannya sekarang ini, Kurenai yakin Ino sekarang masih sangat tertekan akan kematian Ayahnya.

"Ibu ku sangat ingin melihat penampilanku di Amerika dan itu adalah impian Ayah sejak aku dilahirkan" Ino kembali meneteskan air matanya walau tanpa isak tangis.

"Aku akan melakukan persembahan terakhir untuk Ayah. Mungkin itu akan meringankan kesedihan Ibu. Karena yang paling menderita disini adalah ibuku, bukan Aku..." Ino kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Kamu juga sangat menderita bukan?" Kurenai tahu Ino tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik.

"Aku..." Ino terdiam sesaat.

"Ini sangat sulit. Sensei bukankah kamu pernah mengatakan Jika kamu menyurahkan semua perasaanmu saat penampilanmu itu akan membuat penampilanmu berakhir dengan baik... Aku rasa.. Aku hanya harus bekerja... Aku... Aku sangat sedih sekarang" Kini Ino benar benar terisak. Tangisannya yang sedari tadi Ia tahan sekarang sudah tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Ayahmu, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu Ino. Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah" Kurenai menepuk bahu Ino berusaha menenangkannya.

Ino menggeleng.

"Bukan... bukan itu... bukan itu yang... Aku.. Aku tidak... itu bukan... Ayahku meninggal..." Ino tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya karena tangisnya.

"Ayahku... meninggal... karena..." Ino menangis bergetar. Kurenai hanya bisa memeluk Ino dengan erat.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"LIHAT KEMARI...! INO..! YAMANAKA INO!!

"TOLONG LIHATLAH KE ARAH SINI!"

"HEY..! JANGAN ADA YANG MENDORONG DORONG!"

"NYONYA INO !! DAPATKAH KAU MENJELASKAN KEPADA KAMI APA SEBABNYA?!"

"BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU SEKARANG?"

"APAKAH INI DIKARENAKAN STRESS KARENA MENINGGALNYA AYAHMU?!"

Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan para wartawan, karena setibanya ia di Japan para wartawan sudah ramai berada di bandara menyambutnya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Setelah beberapa hari ia meninggalkan Japan untuk memulai debutnya di Amerika kini Ia kembali dengan membawa berita yang kurang menyenangkan. Penampilan yang selama ini ia impikan menjadi sebuah bencana baginya, pasalnya ketika ia ingin menampilkan keahliannya dalam bermain piano di depan para penonton, tetapi tiba tiba saja tangannya bergetar, kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan dan itulah yang menyebabkan gagalnya penampilan perdananya, semua penggemar dan penonton merasa sangat kecewa padanya.

'Yamanaka Ino, Banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai musisi keajaiban Japan, Gagal tampil dalam debut pertamanya di Amerika setelah jari-jarinya menegang dikarenakan stress berat saat penampilannya. Yamanaka Ino menghentikan permainan piano setelah memainkan sebuah lagu sebelum dia meninggalkan panggung.

"NYONYA INO APA YANG ANDA RASAKAN KETIKA BERADA DI AMERIKA?"

"APAKAH JARI-JARIMU SUDAH LEBIH BAIK?"

"APAKAH BENAR ANDA AKAN MENJALANI TERAPI FISIK?!"

Dunia Ino seakan benar benar berhenti Ia tidak peduli apa yang para wartawan katakan terhadapnya, tapi yang jelas sekarang ia merasa mimpinya yang selama ini ia harapkan yang akan terwujud didepan mata kini menjadi hancur. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

Pada saat itu... Aku pikir itu akan menjadi hal yang sementara...

Sepuluh hari...

Satu bulan...

Seiring berjalannya waktu...

Aku akan menjadi lebih baik...

Itulah apa yang Aku pikirkan

4 tahun Kemudian...

"INO...! HIKS...HIKS...!" Ibu Ino Yamanaka Noriko kini dibawa oleh petugas rumah sakit, ia kini berada digendongan petugas rumah sakit. Sejak berada di Ambulance dan bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih meraung tidak karuan.

"PERAWAT CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER!! CEPATLAH!!!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa nama sang pasien" Tanya seorang dokter kepada perawat.

"Pasien bernama Yamanaka Ino dok, dia melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri" sang perawat menerangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan pembuluh darahnya?"

"Itu.. itu masih utuh dok"

"Baiklah siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Baik Dokter!" Dengan sigap perawat itu berlari menuju ruang operasi. Tetapi langkah sang Dokter terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang berjalan dikoridor dengan pandangan kosong. Pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian berantakan serta ada beberapa luka lebam pada wajahnya. Sekarang apalagi yang pria itu perbuat sehingga wajahnya menjadi berantakan seperti itu pikir sang Dokter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shimura Sai?!" Sai menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang Dokter yang ia lewati barusan memanggilnya.

"Siapa kamu?" Ucap Sai, seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan dokter itu. Atau memang ia yang melupakannya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Terutama untuk saat ini, hari ini. Kami sedang sibuk sekarang" Ucap sang Dokter, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatap sang Dokter dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Jika kamu tidak mempunyai alasan untuk datang kemari, sebaiknya kamu pergi" lanjut Dokter. Sementara Sai masih menatap sang Dokter tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku hanya... Oh Astaga..." Dokter mengembalikan badannya. Ia baru ingat ada pasien yang menunggunya di ruang operasi. Sai masih terdiam melihat sang Dokter berlari menuju ruang operasi.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan baik. Jika dia dirawat beberapa hari lagi dan beristirahat dengan baik lukanya pasti akan menutup dengan sendirinya" Jelas Dokter pada keluarga pasien.

"Aku mengerti, Terima kasih banyak Dokter" Kurenai membungkukkan badannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang Dokter.

"Piano...? Apakah dia masih bisa bermain piano?" Yamanaka Noriko kini berbicara, walaupun kini ia sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi lihatlah dirinya, Ibu itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Ya, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Namun luka yang ia buat kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya"

"Lebih dalam?"

"Kali ini dia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan lebih serius" Sang Dokter kini terdiam melihat Ibu Yamanaka itu kembali bergetar dan menangis.

"Hiks .. hiks... Ini semua salahku... Aku telah membawanya ke pantai... Hiks... hiks... Ayahnya Ino ... Ayahnya Ino... Hiks...Hiks... Itu semua kesalahanku...!" Yamanaka Noriko kembali menangis.

"Itu tidak benar Nyonya, kenapa Anda selalu berbicara seperti itu" ucap Kurenai berusaha menenangkan.

Sementara itu diruang rawat, Ino kini telah membuka matanya Ia merasa seluruh badannya begitu lemas, Ia tidak mengingat apapun apa yang terjadi padanya, tangan kirinya terasa sakit, Ino melirik tangannya yang telah diperban. Setelahnya ia baru ingat apa yang ia telah lakukan sebelumnya, Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah ia ingin pergi dari ruangan ini, disini sedikit gelap dan itu membuatnya merasa pengap.

"Ibu..." Ino memanggil Ibunya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Ibu nya memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Guru Kurenai.

"Ino..! Ino sayang kau sudah bangun nak?" sang Ibu tergesa menghampirinya ia takut terjadi apa apa pada Ino.

"Ibu... Apakah disini tidak ada jendela? Disini... disini benar – benar pengap" ucao Ino dengan suara sedikit ketakutan.

Sementara itu diruang rawat inap lain seorang perawat berambut merah muda sedang memapah nenek yang kesulitan berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Nenek, Bagaimana dengan perutmu sekarang? Apakah sudah merasa sedikit baikkan? Nenek datang kemari karena sakit perut, memangnya apa yang nenek makan sebelumnya?" Sebagai perawat yang baik Sakura nama perawat yang sekarang sedang bertugas itu baru saja mengantarkan nenek ke kamar mandi ia merasa kasihan karena nenek sendirian diruangan itu, nenek itu bilang cucunya sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian dirumah, jadi Sakuralah yang membantunya.

"Cucu ku Dia tidak memakan semua pizza nya, Jadi Aku pikir aku ingin mencoba memakannya sedikit.." Jelas nenek.

"Oh astaga jadi karena pizza? Untung saja tindakan yang kami lakukan sangat cepat. Jadi nenek bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Nenek hanya perlu berbaring sebelum nenek pulang... HUAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura hampir saja berlari dengan cepat kalau saja ini bukan rumah sakit dan ada seorang nenek disampingnya.

"KENAPA DI.. DIA MENGEKSPOS DIRINYA DITEMPAT SEPERTI INI!!" Sakura kaget bukan main pasalnya tadi ia meninggalkan kamar sang nenek tidak ada seseorangpun disitu. Tapi sekarang ketika ia kembali, ada seorang pria terbaring denggan hanya menggunakan celana jeans nya dan baju yang ia gunakan berada diatas kepalanya.

"NENEK...! NENEK...! BERTAHANLAH!! TAHAN DIRIMU NEK!!" sang nenek kini hampir jatuh pingsan saking kagetnya.

"HEI..! APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN?!! KENAPA KAMU BERBARING DITEMPAT INI SEPERTI ITU!!" Wajah Sakura benar – benar merah padam.

"Ugh..." Sai bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"hey, gadis muda.. kamu sebenarnya yang membuatku dan nenek itu ketakutan"

"Aku.. aku minta maaf... aku hanya sedikit terlalu bahagia... Abs mu itu.. kami hanya..." Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sai hanya turun dari tempat tidur itu, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, Sai membuka sebuah buku catatan kecilnya yang berada disaku kantong celanya.

Kenapa Saya.

Dari semua Orang.

Di 2012.

Tinggal di Japan.

Sai kembali melihat tulisan dicatatan kecil itu, ia tidak ingat mengapa ia menulis itu. Dan disebelah buku catatan itu terdapat alamat rumah, alamat tempat latihan dan nomor ponsel Naruto. Bahkan Sai tidak ingat siapa Naruto.

Sai mengetik nomor yang tertera di catatan itu mungkin saja dia mengenal atau mengingat siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Sai menunggu sambungan telfon tapi sayang yang menjawab hanya operator telefon yang mengatakan bahwa sekarang kartu telefon yang ia pakai sudah mencapai masa tenggang. Sai menutup panggilannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Shimura Sai?" Sai menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dan ternyata itu adalah Sakura, perawat yang membuatnya takut tadi.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini" Sakura memberikan Sai selembar kertas dan pena.

"..." Sai terdiam sembari menatap Sakura.

"Aku pikir Band kami tidak terlalu terkenal. Tapi ternyata kami mempunyai fans..?" Sai berucap seraya memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Sakura.

"Jadi itulah mengapa kau sampai sekarang tidak mempunyai tanda tangan untuk para fans mu?" Sakura melihat kertas yang diberikan Sai tadi. Disana tidak ada tanda tangan, yang hanya ada nama Band nya dan namanya saja.

"Aku hanya merasa senang membaca buku 'Animal Farm' kamu tahu? Dan ketika aku melihat sebuah Band dengan nama 'Donkey Benjamin' aku tertarik. Jadi aku mendengarkan lagunya. Dia adalah karakter favoritku Benjamin*" Lanjut Sakura. Sai mendengus.

"Jadi hanya nama Band kami yang kamu sukai? Bukan musik kami?"

"well, Sebenarnya genre musik Band mu tidak terlalu kusukai" Jawab Sakura dengan entengnya. Sai kembali mendengus dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi, mengapa kamu datang ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, jadi aku hanya ingin menumpang tidur siang. Maaf bila itu mengganggumu?" Sai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hey! Shimura Sai!" Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sai berbalik dan melihat Sakura sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Sakura mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ayo kita berjabat tangan?"

"Apa...?" Sai tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan wanita ini. Ia begitu aneh.

Sai menjabat tangannya dan ia terkejut ketika sakura menyentuh telapak tangannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sai segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Apa kamu mengingatku sekarang?" Sai terdiam membisu.

"Ini kelima kalinya aku mendapatkan tanda tangan darimu. Pasien Shimura Sai?!" Ucapan Sakura membuat Sai semakin tidak mengerti.

"Saya sengaja membuat jabat tangan spesial seperti ini dengan sedikit berbeda, itu supaya kamu bisa mengingatku" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi mengapa hari ini kamu datang kerumah sakit?"

Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Aku hanya... Aku ingin tidur siang karena kepala ku terasa sangat sakit... tapi aku tidak ingat mengapa tempat yang ingin aku datangi pertama kali adalah tempat ini" Ucap Sai menjelaskan.

"Apakah ada alasan untuk menjelaskannya? Tentang dunia berkabut yang aku miliki?" Lanjutnya. Sai berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat seorang pasien muda yang dipapah oleh ibunya. Sai menatap pasien wanita itu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat mata wanita itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskannya?

Dunia berkabut yang aku miliki sekarang ini.

Saat pintu otomatis rumah sakit itu terbuka. Sai melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan dipapah oleh seseorang wanita lainnya. Dari pakaiannya saja ia sudah tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah pasien dari rumah sakit ini. Lihatlah dia, wanita berwajah pucat itu masih mengenakan selang infus dan yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian Sai adalah matanya.

Mata aquamarine milik wanita itu membuat Sai tak bisa berpaling darinya. Mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam membuat Sai seakan pernah merasa melihat wanita itu dulunya.

"Pasien itu.. Apakah kamu tahu siapa dia?" Sai bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Apakah kamu juga mengenalnya?" Jawab Sakura. Tumben sekali Sai tertarik akan sesuatu pikir Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino..?" Sai mencoba mengingat kembali nama itu. Tapi nihil ingatannya begitu payah.

"Sakura-san.. Lihat dia... Matanya terlihat sama seperti generasiku.. mata sayu yang sangat menyedihkan... pandangan matanya seperti tidak jelas sama sekali" Ucap Sai sembari masih melihat Ino.

"Ehem..! Sekarang lihatlah kemari Shimura Sai!!" Sai berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Dari perkataanmu tadi, sepertinya aku mencium ada sedikit nada penghinaan disana! Hey! aku juga sama satu generasi seperti denganmu! Kita itu seumuran! Kamu tahu itu!!" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal. Sai melihat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena marah, memangnya apa tadi yang dikatakannya sehingga membuat perawat di hadapannya itu terlihat begitu kesal.

"Apa menjadi seorang perawat itu begitu melelahkan ya? Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat lebih tu..Aww!!" Sai tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah ia mendapat jitakkan dari Sakura.

Shimura Sai

28 tahun...

Vocalis dan gitaris dari band indie 'Donkey Benjamin'

'Donkey Benjamin' adalah sebuah band yang sudah aktif lebih dari 5 tahun...

Dan disini adalah tempat latihan kami.

Sai masih berjalan sembari sesekali memijat pelipisnya, Ia menuruti apa yang tertulis pada peta dibuku catatan tersebut. Ketika ia melihat buku catatannya kembali, ia melihat ada sebuah jadwal latihan bandnya disana. Dan Sai akhirnya hanya menuruti jalan peta sebagai mana yang tertulis buku dicatatannya. Sambil menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat asing baginya dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

Xiulin Building Basement.

Sai sampai pada tempat yang Ia tuju sebuah basement tempat dimana ia selalu melakukan latihan bandnya. Walaupun ingatannya sedikit kabur tapi Sai sepertinya memang pernah mendatangi tempat ini sebelumnya.

Sai memberanikan diri mencoba membuka pintu basement itu dengan pelan. Siapa tahu ia salah masuk basement ia kan?!.

Dan ketika Sai memasuki tempat Latihan itu, Ia melihat tiga orang laki-laki menatapnya dengan tajam dan dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"Yo.." Sai melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Ah.. ternyata kalian masih menyimpan gitarku dengan baik, thanks" Sai berbicara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hey, Shimura Sai!" Pria berambut kuning itu memanggil Sai dengan nada yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan huh?! Pergi ke mana kau kemarin?! Apakah kau sudah tidak mau bermain musik dengan kami lagi!!!" Pria itu mendekati Sai dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"BRENGSEK!! KENAPA AKHIR-AKHIR INI KAU SELALU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI!! KENAPA KAU BERKELAHI DISAAT PENAMPILAN KITA KEMARIN!! DAN MENGAPA PONSELMU SELALU TAK BISA DIHUBUNGI HUH!!! KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA KESALAHANMU ITU!!!" bentaknya pada Sai. Sementara Sai masih terdiam berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sudahlah tenangkanlah dirimu Naruto. Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cara yang baik" Sai melihat pria berambut seperti nanas itu melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Jadi Sai, kenapa kau berkelahi kemarin?" Ia bertanya pada Sai dengan tatapan yang begitu serius.

"Huh...? Aku... Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka melihat pasangan yang begitu serasi seperti kemarin. Aku hanya cemburu pada mereka" jawab Sai memberi alasan tepat.

"Apakah kau juga berpikiran sama seperti ku? Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya dengan baik..." Sai belum sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya ketika pria berambut nanas itu kembali bertanya padanya.

"Okay, baiklah Sai. Kamu hanya harus jujur pada kami sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa belakangan ini kamu selalu terlambat datang latihan? Kamu bahkan lupa tentang acara penampilan kami!! Apakah kamu menderita amnesia?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!! Huh..?!" Pria itu bertanya pada Sai.

"Heh...?! Am..nesia..? Sai membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan sedikit tertawa. Itu aneh. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sai pikirkan.

"Hah... Apa kalian sedang bercanda?Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus menyudahi pembicaraan kalian yang aneh itu. Sudah waktunya aku harus berangkat kerja. Jika kalian sudah tidak punya pertanyaan yang aneh lagi sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" Sai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santainya sementara teman temannya hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Sai yang menurut mereka sudah sangat berbeda. Sai berubah.

Sai sekarang sudah berada di sebuah dapur rumah makan milik boss nya. Maklum saja Sai bukanlah seorang pria kaya. Ia hanyalah musisi band indie yang tidak terkenal jadi harap dimaklumi jika sekarang ia mengambil pekerjaan sambilan, apapun ia lakukan selagi ia masih bisa mengerjakannya. Dari mulai mengajar les musik, menjadi pelayan toko bahkan sampai menjadi tukang cuci piring seperti sekarang ini.

Prang...!

"Akh...!" Sai tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah piring yang ia cuci. Kepalanya tiba tiba saja terasa sangat sakit. Ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya dengan berpegangan pada wastafel.

"Oh Astaga.! Lihatlah kau berulah lagi!! Apakah itu yang bisa kamu lakukan setiap kau bekerja?!" Seorang wanita tua berambut keriting yang berada didepan dapur kini terlihat marah melihat kelakuan Sai.

"Dan tadi kamu sempat bilang ingin meminjam uang padaku dulu?! Kau bahkan tidak akan mendapatkan bayaranmu nak!! Bekerjalah dengan lebih baik terlebih dahulu!!" Ibu-ibu tua itu sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan Sai. Sementara Sai masih berusaha menstabilkan dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf.." ucap Sai dengan suara yang sanggat pelan.

"Kamu seharusnya tidak boleh menekan senar yang ke empat. Oke kita coba sekali lagi" Ucap Sei sembari membenarkan jari-jari gadis muda dihadapannya.

Setelah bekerja dirumah makan tadi. Kini Sai masih harus bekerja menjadi guru les mengajarkan gitar pada seorang murid SMP dari keluarga Hyuga, kalau Sai tidak salah nama muridnya sekarang ini adalah Hyuga Hanabi. Berkat buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa itu, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengingat dan mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan Sai pun harus mengakhiri les mengajarnya.

"Baiklah sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harus pulang duluan" Sai berjalan keluar dari kelas belajarnya.

"Heh... bukannya ini masih jam 7?" Sai terhenti melihat wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata menghadangnya.

"Ada apa dengan topi dikepalamu.? Tumben sekali kau memakainya?" Ucapnya lagi. Sai masih terdiam mengingat, sebenarnya siapa wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Oh.. itu karena aku sudah lama tidak mencuci rambutku. Tapi..." Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Siapa kamu...?" Sai benar-benar tidak ingat siapa wanita aneh didepanya ini.

"EH..! APA KAMU BERCANDA?!! JIKA KAMU BERCANDA MAKA INI BENAR BENAR TIDAK LUCU!! INI AKU!! AKU!! KARIN!! KAMU INGAT?!!" ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit berteriak dan kesal.

"Ah... yeah.. bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda! Itu karena kamu tidak membawa gitarmu hari ini. Jadi aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit lelucon padamu" jawab Sai memberi alasan sekenanya.

"Huh..? apa? Hey Shimura Sai! Aku ini mengambil les vocal dari Sasuke Sensei. Tadi kamu bilang apa? Gitar?? Sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicarakan Sai? Apa kamu masih bercanda padaku?! Dengarlah april fools sudah berlalu sejak lama. Kamu tahu itukan?! Apa kau masih mau bercanda lagi denganku?!" Karin mulai heran dengan sai.

"Heh... ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kamu terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian?" Karin kaget sekaligus baru menyadari ada beberapa lebam di wajah Sai. Ia sedikit khawatir.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku tadi hanya bercanda" Sai mengalihkan pertanyaan Karin.

"Aku pulang dulu Karin. Bye~" Sai meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung melihat tingkah laku Sai.

Sai berdiri didepan stasiun menunggu kereta yang akan ia tumpangi menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia begitu lelah hari ini, ia sedikit memijat punggung nya berusaha meringankan pegal di tubuhnya. Sai melihat sekelilingnya, di stasiun ini ia bisa melihat banyak orang yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih membaca buku catatannya, seorang pekerja kantor yang menyandarkan dirinya disudut stasiun dengan wajah yang begitu terlihat kelelahan, dan ada juga seorang wanita yang tertidur dikursi dengan masih membekap tas kerjanya.

Sai pikir bukan hanya dia yang lelah menjalani hari-harinya yang harus bertahan hidup didunia ini dengan keras, masih banyak orang yang sama sepertinya diluaran sana.

Semua orang begitu terlihat lelah...

Sai kembali mengambil buku catatannya. Dan ia membaca sebuah catatan didalam buku itu.

'Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjalani hidup seperti di neraka.

Aku ingat ada seorang gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Dia memiliki mata yang sangat sedih dan kelam.

Mengapa semua orang seperti itu. Semuanya kelam.

Kamu mungkin tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi setidaknya kamu orang yang paling bahagia.'

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Shimura Sai" Ucap Sai menguatkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian suara kereta terdengar membuat Sai memasukkan kembali catatan kecilnya.

Shimura Sai

28 tahun...

Vocalis dan gitaris dari band indie 'Donkey Benjamin'

Seorang lelaki yang menyukai musik dan cinta kebahagiaan...

Saat ini, di 2012...

"Ugh...! Akh..!" Sai terhuyung ketika kepalanya begitu terasa sakit. Rasanya kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Ia meraba dinding berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan gontai. Ia sekarang sudah berada di depan kamarnya. Pandangan nya kini kian mengabur, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan ditambah pula dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia terjatuh didepan kamarnya dan setelahnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya gelap. Sai pingsan.

'Sebuah tumor menekan otak hippocampus ku...

Ketika tumor itu mulai menekanku...

Ingatanku menjadi kabur...

Kepalaku sangat sakit...

Dan membuatku pusing...'

Dan ia sedang berjuang melawan Tumor Otak...

Note:

*Hippocampus adalah bagian dari sistem otak yang berfungsi sebagai daya pengingat dan navigasi ruangan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tumor otak, Stroke, Pendarahan otak , dan tangan yang akan selalu bergetar. Mana yang paling kamu takutkan? Jika kamu melakukan pengobatannya mulai dari sekarang, kamu mungkin dapat menggapai mimpimu. Kami akan memberikan pengobatan yang terbaik padamu disini. Di Tokyo Hospital"

Sai masih sedikit mengingat kata kata dari seorang dokter yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah ia kunjungi. Ia mengingat sang Dokter memberikan saran padanya supaya ia harus mengambil tindakan yang lebih serius dan juga resiko apa saja yang akan ia alami jika mengambil jalan operasi.

Sai sudah lelah dengan rasa sakit yang selalu menderanya secara tiba tiba, dan lagi akhir-akhir ini rasa sakit itu sering sekali terjadi padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat ingatannya menjadi seperti berkabut. Tidak jelas dan Sai membenci itu.

"Huh... Aku juga ingin pergi ke rumah sakit itu. Aku ingin menyembuhkan penyakitku. Dan aku juga ingin hidup. Tapi..." Sai memakan kembali onigiri yang ada ditangannya. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah Bus. Ia ingin menuju sebuah tempat, tapi...

"Tunggu dulu... Dimana aku seharusnya turun?!" Lihatlah Sai bahkan sering melupakan tempat dimana ia akan pergi. Dasar penyakit sialan.

At Hospital

Seorang dokter berjenggot itu kini berada didepan ruangan seorang dokter lainnya. Departement of Neuropsychiatry. Itulah yang tertera dipintu tersebut. Dokter itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

"Yo, Dokter Sarutobi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke ruanganku? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" Seorang dokter berambut putih itu menyapa Asuma dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Dokter Kakashi. Ini tentang pasienku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino"

"Ah... dia lagi " Ucap Kakashi, tanpa perlu Asuma menjelaskannya, Kakashi sudah tahu apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

" Ayo makan Ino. Kamu harus mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali sayang, Ayo buka mulutmu... Aaa..." Ino menggeleng. Sementara Ibunya menyodorkan makakanan kepadanya. Ia benar benar tidak berselera makan saat ini.

"Ino sayang kamu harus tetap makan. Aaa..." Lagi lagi sang Ibu berusaha menyuapinya.

"Tidak ibu, aku bisa sendiri" Ino memang sedang tidak nafsu makan. Tapi sedari tadi ibunya selalu memaksanya untuk memakan makanan rumah sakit itu.

Ino melepaskan sarung tangan yang selalu dipakainya untuk menutupi jari jarinya yang menekuk tidak bisa digerakkan dengan baik. Dengan tangan bergetar Ino berusaha mengambil sendok dan mengambil nasi untuk dirinya. Tapi belum sempat makanan itu sampai kemulutnya sendok itu sudah terjatuh. Ino benar benar kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Bahkan untuk makan sendiripun ia tak bisa.

"Sudahlah Ino. Biar Ibu saja, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ibu selalu ada untukmu" Ibunya mengambil kembali sendok itu dan ingin menyuapi Ino.

Traang!

Ino melempar makanan itu, membuat makanan tadi menjadi berantakan. Ino hanya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa ibunya selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Aku selalu menumpahkan makananku! Aku sudah tidak sanggup bermain piano! Dan Aku juga memotong pergelangan tanganku! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja ! karena ini adalah hidupku!! Kenapa ibu selalu mengaturku!!" Bentak Ino membuat sang Ibu terdiam. Karena keadaan seperti ini membuat kondisi kejiwaan itu menjadi tidak stabil.

"Buang semua foto-foto Ayah dari ruangan ini! Aku sudah tidak ingin melihatnya!" Ucap Ino pada ibunya.

"Ino sayang. Ayahmu akan selalu bersamamu, kamu ingat itu nak? Dia pasti tahu suatu saat kau bisa bermain piano lagi" jawab sang Ibu menenangkan.

"APA YANG IBU TAHU?! IBU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN!! JADI BERHENTI BERBICARA SEAKAN IBU MENGETAHUI SEGALANYA!!" Ino berteriak dan menangis pada ibunya. Membuat sang Ibu terdiam mematung.

"Ibu...hiks... aku... aku tidak tahu mengapa jari-jariku bisa seperti ini, tapi aku...aku akan mencari tahu sendiri... mengapa...mengapa jari-jariku bisa jadi seperti ini!" kini nada bicara Ino tidak sekeras tadi.

"Permainan piano yang sangat aku sukai, cara bermain pianoku, aku akan mencobanya mencari kembali !! Dan itu tidak ada hungungannya sama sekali dengan Ayah!! ASAL IBU TAHU!!! AKU AKAN MENCARI JALAN KELUARKU SENDIRI !! JADI JANGAN BERBICARA TENTANG AYAH LAGI!!!" bentak Ino.

"OKAY!! BAIK! IBU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU TENTANG INO DENGAN BAIK!! TAPI KAMU INO!! KAMU TIDAK BOLEH BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG AYAHMU!! AYAHMU MENGETAHUI DIRIMU DENGAN LEBIH BAIK DIBANDINGKAN IBU!! MAKA DARI ITU, MULAI SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAHMU!!!" Ino terdiam memandang ibunya. Seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kali membentaknya.

"maafkan aku, ibu... aku tidak sengaja membentak ibu karena diruangan ini sangat pengap dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Apakah dirumah sakit ini tidak ada kamar yang lebih besar dan mempunyai jendela? Aku ingin pindah dari kamar ini bu" Ucap Ino. Dan dibalas dengan senyum sang Ibu.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan berbicara pada petugas rumah sakit dan melihat apakah ada kamar yang seperti itu? Jangan pernah khawatir tentang sesuatu putriku. Tenanglah kamu harus lebih tenang" Ibunya tersenyum sembari menengelus rambut Ino.

Sesaat setelah Ibunya pergi, Ino berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mencabut selang infusnya sehingga membuat tanganya berdarah. Ino meringis menahan sakit. Ia bergegas mengambil beberapa foto sang Ayah yang berada dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya dan sebuah jas milik sang Ayah yang sengaja digantungkan di dinding oleh Ibunya. Ino sudah muak dengan semuanya. Ia ingin pergi dari ruangan ini dan membuang semuanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Yamanaka-san, apa kamu mengingatku? Kita berdua pernah bertemu diruang operasi. Hmm?" Pria berjas putih itu kini tersenyum pada Ino.

"Dokter.. aku..." Ino tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa sekarang rencana kaburnya akan gagal lagi.

"Yamanaka-san kau mau pergi kemana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ? Bertingkah seperti ini. Apa itu benar kamauanmu?" Sarutobi melihat Ino begitu berantakan dan masih bisa melihat tangan Ino yang berdarah.

"Ak...Aku... Dokter... aku..." Jawab Ino tergagap.

"Pergilah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Dan kembalilah. Kamu Yamanaka Ino punya hak untuk melakukan apapun sesuka mu" Ino terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang Dokter itu katakan.

'Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjalani hidup seperti di neraka.

Aku ingat seorang gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Dia memiliki mata yang sangat sedih dan kelam.

Apakah semua orang seperti ini. Semuanya kelam.

Kamu mungkin tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi setidaknya kamu bahagia.'

Sai kembali membuka dan melihat catatan itu.

"Yamanaka Ino..? Siapa dia..?" Sai kembali mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, nama yang tertulis didalam buku catatannya. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara mereka.

Sai masih berjalan lurus menuju sebuah bagunan besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Nafas Ino tersenggal dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia baru saya berlari dari kamar inapnya. Berkat seorang dokter yang baik hati itu, ia setidaknya bisa terbebas dari Ibunya. Ino berhenti di sebuah taman dan membuang semua foto-foto bahkan jas peninggalan Ayahnya. Ino terisak menangis tersedu sedu.

"hiks...hiks...Ini... ini.. adalah apa yang aku inginkan...hiks..." Ino masih terisak.

Ino sedikit memelankan tangisannya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ino tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena air mata yang masih menumpuk dimatanya, ia kemudian mengusapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas, ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan membawa sebuah gitar dipunggungnya.

Ino membulatkan matanya, entah mengapa melihat orang itu ia seakan teringat akan sesuatu. Dan demi apapun ketika orang itu semakin dekat pada Ino perasaan kacaunya tadi menjadi berubah dan tangannya sudah tidak berhenti bergetar serta jari – jarinya bisa digerakkan secara normal kembali. Ini benar-benar ajaib.

Eh.. apa ini mimpi?? Apa yang terjadi denganku?? Siapa pria itu sebenarnya??


End file.
